Who listens to advice
by LittleMissMaster
Summary: Sequel to 'giants advice' hope you like it R
1. nerves

Who listens to advice?

**Hi this is the sequel to 'Giant's Advice' I hope you like it please read and review. And please give any views or ideas you have. :)**

Robin and Marian had been married a month now. But nothing much had changed in the camp. Will and Djaq kept going for honey, which no one seemed to understand why. Robin and Marian had their fights, as usual, but they made up just the same. Allan was as cheeky as ever, he was chatting up one of the castle maids, but soon changed his mind when he received a hard slap to the face. Causing an uproar from the rest of the gang. John went and visited his son frequently. And Much, well Much was Much.

Marian was down at the lake with Djaq bathing. The boys were back in the camp, and one thing was for sure they weren't doing any cleaning or cooking.

'Djaq' Marian said into the silence making the other woman turn around to face her.

'I am nervous' Marian stated looking shy. Djaq frowned.

'Of what?' She asked puzzled and a little shocked. Marian had never been shy, or well she never appeared to be.

'About Robin.' Marian blushed. She never had her mother around to talk to these things about. And she was sure that is she asked her father about them, then she would have sent him to an early grave.

'Robin? Why Robin?' Djaq asked even more confused by the situation.

'Well. We are married now, but we have never...consummated the marriage. And I do not know what to expect.' Marian finished and turned away embarrassed.

'Ahh' Djaq said as she realised what Marian was getting at. 'Well to be truthful Marian. I do not know either.' Djaq stated. Marian turned around quickly and held her hand s up.

'No no. I was not implying that you would. I just thought that maybe you would no more on the situation than me.' Marian stated.

'Sorry. It was not proper to speak of such things outside marriage in my country. Not even to your own mother.' Djaq said. Marian nodded and continued to bathe.

'But do not worry.' Djaq said placing a hand on Marian's shoulder causing her to turn around and look at the young Saracen. 'Robin would never pressure you into something. I am sure he would be able to tell you about it more than me.' Djaq said then continued bathing.

Marian was shocked by Djaq's last statement. _Would Robin know. Has he already lay with other girls._ Marian frowned and continued bathing.

As soon as the girls were dried they headed back to camp. They entered to find the boys sitting around the fire. Robin was standing behind Much, with his arms folded. He looked up when he saw the girls enter the camp.

Marian walked in and saw Robin standing. She blushed at the conversation she had with Djaq. Robin noticed this and frowned wondering what was going on. Marian walked over to their makeshift bed. She sat down and began thinking on what Djaq had said about Robin already being experienced. He had been in the Holy Land for 5 years. Perhaps he had been with women there. It hurt Marian to think that Robin had been with other women, that other women had had him in a way that she was yet to experience. It also made her feel inferior and that she wasn't good enough for him. Her thoughts were interrupted when someone came and lay down next to her on the bed.

'Everything all right?' She heard Robin whisper in her ear, as he wrapped his arms around her.

She nodded her head, and turned to look at him. 'Everything's fine' She said smiling. Robin smiled back and bent down to kiss her. She reached up and kissed him back. Robin winked to her and walked back over to the others. Marian turned her back to them and a tear ran down her cheek.


	2. thoughts put to rest

Ch 2 – WLTA

Marian and Robin were lying down by the lake that night. They did this often to get some time alone together. They liked watching the water and listen to all the night animal noises. Marian sat in between Robin's legs and leaning against his chest, and he had an arm wrapped around her, as she lay and listened to the noises of the crickets that sang through the air.

'Robin' Marian said breaking the silence.

'Hmm'

'Have you ever lay with a woman.' She asked. She had been thinking about it since Djaq had mentioned it, and it was driving her mad, she just had to know. Robin was puzzled by her question, and frowned.

'What do you mean.' He asked confused.

'Have you ever...been...with a woman.' Marian asked starting to get a little frustrated.

'Marian why do you ask this?' Robin asked.

'Djaq and me were talking about...it, and she said that you would probably know more about it than her. And I just want to know if you do'

Robin sat in silence. He didn't know how to answer that question.

'Robin' Marian said quietly, trying to urge him to answer.

Robin stood up and began pacing, making Marian fall back onto the ground. She frowned and sat up and turned to her husband.

'Robin?' She said standing. Robin didn't even look at her.

'So you have then...lay with another woman.' She whispered sadly and looked down.

'NO!' Robin turned and shouted at the top of his voice. Marian looked up shocked and startled.

'What?' She asked.

'I haven't been with a women. I mean I tried, but every time... it always got to that point I always thought. They're not Marian. I would fumble about with them, you know in a barn or something. But I would never go all the way.' Robin replied looking down.

Marin let out the breath she had been holding and sighed, as relief filled her body. She walked over to Robin and hugged him.

'I love you Robin' She said then kissed him.

'I love you two maiden' He smiled and kissed her again.

They held hands and began walking through the forest. They walked in silence for sometime, both smiling when a thought came to Robin.

'Marian why were you and Djaq talking about that?' Robin asked.

Marian blushed and looked away from him. Robin noticed and saw that she was trying to avoid the question.

'Marian' Robin said in a tone of voice that she knew meant that she was not escaping the situation.

'Well I was talking to Djaq about how we had been married a month, but we had yet to...consummate the marriage.'

'So...' Robin said still not understanding the topic.

'Well I was asking for some advice as I wasn't sure on what to expect,' Marian finished. Robin stopped walking and faced Marian.

'Marian I would never make you do anything that yo didn't want to. And I am not pressurising you into anything am I?' He asked uncertain whether he had perhaps been pushing her into it.

'No' You haven't' Marian smiled. They began walking again. Marian felt relieved now, she knew that he loved her, and it made her feel special that he had waited to be with her.

They walked back to camp, and found everyone asleep. Suddenly they heard movement and looked up just in time to catch Djaq sneak from her bunk and over into Wills. Robin turned to Marian and they both laughed quietly, and walked down and into bed. Will had made Robin a larger bunk so there was enough room for him and Marian. They lay next to each other and Marian cuddled up to Robin, who hugged her close to him.

'I love always' He whispered to her. Robin said as Marian fell easily asleep. But he couldn't he knew that the Sheriff was up to something. He had not voiced his concerns to the gang or Marian, but he knew something bad was going to happen, something that may make his time here much more limited than he first thought. He hugged the woman next to him closer, knowing how much he loved her and how worried he was that he may have to leave her.

**R&R please :D Hope you like it. If you have any ideas just mention them. **


	3. a plan at hand

CH 3

Gisbourne sat smirking. The sheriff had just told him about the grand plan that he had come up with the truly hurt Hood. All the villages got their water from wells, and rivers throughout Nottingham. The Sheriff was going to put a deadly poison in the water supply, that in the end if not treated, would kill the populace. Gisbourne knew that Robin would be rushing around trying to find a cure for them that he would leave Marian undefended. Gisbourne would take this as his chance to get her back.

BACK IN THE FOREST

Marian felt more at ease now that she knew the truth. Also Robin was paying more attention to her. He would walk up to her and kiss her for no reason then smile and walk away.

She kept thinking back to seeing Djaq sneak in with Will. Why didn't they just tell everyone. They deserve to be as happy as her and Robin. And Marian was going to make sure that that happened.

'Right fellas lets head to Nottingham. See what new plans the Sheriff has come up with.' Robin stated. Everyone got up and began getting ready to go to Nottingham.

'Robin can I come?' Marian asked.

Robin looked at her wanting to say 'no'. But the look she was giving him was irresitable.

'OK. But you stay by me.' He said. Marian nodded happily and gave him a kiss before running off to get her blades.


	4. decievingfound out

CH 4

Robin and Marian had stayed behind in Nottingham, while the others had gone back to camp.

Robin had asked Marian if she would like to spend the day together, and she had thought that it was a good idea. Marian and Robin walked round the market, with their hoods up so as not to attract unwanted attention. Robin kept a close eyes on the crowd for guards or danger. Marian searched all the tables and smiled occasionally telling Robin to look at something. But Robin wasn't paying any attention at all. He was looking, searching for something. Asking Marian to spend the day with him in Nottingham was only an excuse to stay behind. He knew that if he had asked anyone else to stay behind then it would have been suspicious. So here he was...with Marian.

He felt bad about lying to her and to some extent using her. But he had to find out what was going on. He knew that the Sheriff was up to something. Something bad. It had been to quiet recently, and no one seemed to be getting punished. It was strange to say that things were almost _normal._

Marian smiled and pointed to something. When she turned to see if Robin was looking at it. She noticed that for the fifth time that morning his eyes were occupied and looking somewhere else.

'Robin' She said making him turn to face her quickly.

'Sorry what were you saying?'

'Robin you are too distracted here. Always watching for the guards. Lets just go a walk through the forest' Marian suggested tugging his arm in the way of the city gate. Robin sighed. He was glad that she hadn't found him out. But now he would not be able to search the city.

Robin and Marian walked hand in hand through the forest. Robin lost in his own thoughts, as Marian smiled while walking through the forest. Marian began to hum softly, which made Robin break form his thoughts and smile.

'I am sorry I have not been the best company today.' He said softly.

Marian looked at him and smiled. 'Its fine. You have things on your mind.'

Robin smiled. He then heard a noise that made him stop in his tracks. Marian noticed and stopped and stared at her husband confused.

'Robin?' But she was silenced when Robin put his finger to his lips and 'shh' her.

Robin sprinted up a short hill to see what the noise was. He lay down so not to be seen. His eyes turned dark when he saw Gisbourne standing by the lake, with five guards.

He watched as Gisbourne bent down and put something in the water.

'The Sheriff will be happy. Now in a few days time, all the villagers will be close to death' Gisbourne smirked and got on his horse and rode away with the other guards. Robin lay still shocked. They had poisoned the water supply. He got up quickly and ran down the hill, back to Marian who was stood frowning.

'Robin what...'

'Nothing' He cut her off took her hand and began marching back to camp.


	5. lost friends

CH 5

Robin told the gang what he had seen happen earlier that day. They were all shocked at the plan. Djaq had been working on a cure for the last hour. But she would need a lot more of it, especially if this was going to affect all the populace. Marian was running around franctically with Much tyring to find the correct herbs and flowers that Djaq needed. While Robin and the other boys, were trying to work out a plan.

After a few hours Djaq had enough medicine for one village, but she still needed a lot more. They gang had come up with an idea that if they put some of the antidote into the water system as Gisbourne had done then this would get to the villages a lot quicker and cover larger areas.

It was night now and Robin, Will, Allan and Little John were going to sneak into the castle and make sure that the Sheriff had no more of the poison. While Much and Marian stayed and helped Djaq.

Robin walked over to his wife with bow in hand just before they left to sneak into the castle. She turned to look at him and he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

'Be careful' He said.

'You to' Marian replied and kissed him.

'I mean it Marian. No Nightwatchman antics.' He said seriously.

Marian giggled and nodded. 'I will only be dressed as him to hide my identity.' She stated and Robin nodded. He kissed her one final time before leaving with the others.

Marian turned and began getting ready to go with Much and Djaq. She worried for Robin. Sneaking into the Castle was dangerous alone. But the Sheriff knew that Robin would try something.

'Marian we're going now.' Much called. Marian looked in the direction Robin had gone and sighed, then turned and followed Djaq and Much to the first village.

Robin and the others sneaked into the castle fairly easy due to it being night. There were only two guards that they had come across, who now lay unconscious behind apple barrels. Robin sneaked along to the alchemist room, that Djaq had once been held in. The door was locked so John had to break it down. Robin looked around the room. There were various medicines and herbs spread out around it.

'Will.' Robin turned and whispered to the young carpenter. Robin threw him a leather bag when he looked up. 'Fill with things that Djaq might find useful' Robin instructed. Will nodded and began walking around the room filling the bag with various things. Little John looked at all the items in the room and frowned at them.

'THIS I DO NOT LIKE' He stated as usual.

Robin nodded in agreement and began searching for the poison liquid again. Allan smirked at all the things. They were quite intriguing to him.

'Allan' Will shouted as his friend jump up on him with a skull head on his fingers.

'Will' Robin turned quickly hissing. 'Be quiet.'

'It was Allan's fault' Will moaned and turned back to what he was doing.

'Allan help look for the stuff.' Robin whispered. Allan huffed and put the skull back and began searching.

'I've found it' Robin whispered and everyone walked over to him. He was standing over a barrel full of back liquid.

'Lets get to work' John said hauling the barrel into the middle of the floor. Robin nodded and added water and pitch. Then he took one of the torches from the wall and light the barrel on fire. The pitch light quickly, and the gang began making their way out of the room.

Marian, Djaq and Much had been shocked when they reached the village. The people were weak and some older or younger ones were even unconscious. The were very pale and some were coughing up blood. Marian was shocked to see at little girl sitting in the hay, very weak and clutching onto her doll tightly. Marian scooped her up in her arms and took her over to Djaq who gave her medicine. Marian sat with the little girl stroking her hair, and telling her stories to keep her concious. Djaq and Much looked on and smiled. Marian would make a wonderful mother one day.

After they had given medicine to all the people in the village they went to the lake where they emptied the rest of the bottles. That would make the antidote travel down the water supply where it would reach the others.

'What now?' Much asked.

'Let's go to Nottingham and check on the others.' Marian said. Djaq nodded and they began running to Nottingham.

Robin ran around the corner with the others close behind when he ran into something hard. Sending him and the object to the floor. He looked over to see Gisbourne glaring at him.

'Guards' He roared.

Robin stood and kicked the man in the groins making him shout in pain. Robin and the others ran into the courtyard where many guards came out. Robin pulled his sword out, as did Allan. Will got ready with his axes and Little John prepared his staff. They were all ready. Gisbourne came into the courtyard and drew his sword sneering at Robin. Robin smirked and kept his eye on the man.

Everyone began fighting their own guards. Robin kept noticing that Gisboure slowly made his way over to him, until he pushed the guard Robin was fighting out of the way.

'You're mine Hood' He growled and began fighting Robin.

'You always do want me Gisbourne' Robin smirked as he dodged Gisbourne's attacks.

Marian and the others entered the courtyard and saw the fight breaking out. Djaq and Much ran in straight away to help. Marian went to run in and join the battle when she remembered her promise to Robin. But she couldn't just stand here and watch. She looked at Robin and saw Guy make him fall to the ground. He dropped his sword with the impact of the fall and it slid across the ground away from him. Marian ran into the battle and tackled Guy out of the way, before he went to stab Robin. Robin looked up to Marian annoyance clear in his eyes. He stood and went to say something but the Sheriff yelling interrupted him.

'Gisbourne!' He yelled from a balcony. Everyone stopped fighting and turned to look at him.

'Why is the poison on FIRE!' He screamed. Gisbourne looked away in anger.

'Because Hood snuck into the castle my Lord.'

'With pleasure Sheriff' Robin shouted smirking.

'HOOD!' The Sheriff screamed upon realising his enemy. 'Gisbourne don't just stand there! Get him!' He called. Gisbourne grunted and turned to fight Robin again, but he was gone. He then saw Robin and his gang just outside the gates running back into the forest. He was about to race after them but he then noticed something else and smirked.

Robin and the gang had taken the Sheriff's yelling as their distraction time out of Nottingham. Robin signalled to the others and began running.

They all laughed back in the forest at having tricked the Sheriff and saved the populace.

They were all shouting and celebrating when something struck Robin.

'Wait' He frowned and everyone turned to face him. 'Where's Marian?' He asked worriedly.

Everyone looked around the camp and realised that there was indeed no Marian.

'Where's Much' Djaq stated. Everyone looked at each other with worry in their eyes.


	6. a deadly challenge

Ch6

**Hi just to remind you that Marian is dressed as the Nightwatchman. And Gisbourne doesn't know it is her. **

When Robin had given the signal to run everyone had followed, but a guard had trip Much who was at the back on the way out. No one noticed but Marian who ran back to help him when three guards came and grabbed her. The other one taking hold of Much. She looked to the retreating backs of the others. None of them had noticed.

Robin was pacing frantically in the camp. He was deep in thought as the others spoke.

'When I last looked behind me Marian and Much were right there' Will said.

Robin was angry at himself. How could he have just of gone and left Marian. How could not have checked to make sure she was there and safe. He should have protected her. He was supposed to be her husband for god sake and he couldn't even make sure that she got out of a castle. The others were now coming up with a plan to get them out, but it wasn't going to be easy.

Marian and Much were thrown into two separate dungeons next to each other. Gisboure entered Marian's cell with an evil smirk on his face.

'I have waited along time for this Nightwatchman.' He smirked as he walked over to her and grabbed her hair pulling her face back. He smiled one more time before ripping the mask from her face. He gasped when he saw the identity behind the mask.

'Marian' He breathed in shock. He then pushed her away from him into the wall.

'It can't be you.'

Marian laughed a slyly knowing that it would annoy Gisbourne. 'And why not? Because I am a woman? Or because I beat on more one occasion?'

Gisbourne felt his anger rise and he walked over and striked Marian hard, before turning and leaving the cell.

'Oh come on Gisbourne.' Marian called making if stop walk but not facing her. 'The apple at the archery contest. You really thought that I had cut myself. How Robin got all the information. How I was in the forest.' She laughed at this. 'You really believed that Robin had kidnapped me'

Guy grunted in anger and then left the jail. Marian sighed and looked at Much who was looking down in shame.

Robin and the others were on their way to Nottingham for the second time that day. It was still night, but getting in this time will be harder. The Sheriff had probably doubled the guards, and if they had unmasked the Nightwatchman and found her to be Marian, then the Sheriff would know that Robin would be coming.

'My Lord' Gisbourne said as he walked into the Sheriff's study where he was writing something with a quill. The Sheriff looked at Gisbourne disappointedly before continuing with his writing.

'Gisbourne' He said dully.

'My Lord we have two of Hoods..._men' _He stated still unsure of what to call Marian.

'Hmm yes, but we don't have HOOD...now do we.' The Sheriff replied.

'No but one of them is his best friends Much...And the other is...The Nightwatchman.'

The Sheriff looked up now and put the quill down. Interest now showing.

'Nightwatchman' He repeated to make sure he heard correctly. Gisbourne nodded again. But inside he was breaking. How could Marian betray him like that, after everything he had done for her.

'And have you revealed his identity?' The Sheriff asked excitedly.

'I have' He looked at the Sheriff who was waiting for a reply. 'It was...was...it was Marian my Lord.'

The Sheriff sat shocked at his table, with a large smile on his face.

'Well then the leper has a dark side. HA this is great news. Now Hood will come to rescue his little friend. And we will catch him.' The Sheriff shouted and cheered. Gisbourne smirked knowing that an evil plan was forming. The Sheriff called him closer with a finger. Gisbourne walked over to the desk where the Sheriff began filling him in on his plan.

Half and hour later Robin and the gang reached Nottingham. They were all uncomfortable, especially when they found the streets of Nottingham light with torches. They reached the Courtyard where the Sheriff was sat at the top of the stairs, with three guards. Robin looked around taking everything in. He didn't like this and entered through the gates slowly and cautiously with the rest of the gang, they're weapons ready for battle.

'Ah Robin' The Sheriff exclaimed happily standing from his chair. 'You are here to rescue your little leper and man servant are you not.' The Sheriff waited for an answer, but when he got none he continued. 'Well yes you see I thought you might so I have arranged a...challenge for you, shall we say. So here it is. Your lovely leper friend Marian OR is it the Nightwatchman. Well anyway, she is being held at Knighton Manor with Guy. Whereas Much is in Merton, seeing as both houses are deprived of nobles and empty.' The Sheriff smirked looking at the reaction on Robin's face. 'But that's not just it, otherwise where would be the fun in that' Robin winced as the Sheriff used his saying. 'No the other thing is this... they have both been given some of the poison. Yes yes. I know what your wondering. You thought you had destroyed it all. But I had a vile in my bedchamber. HA didn't think I would be stupid enough to leave it all in one place. Also if you do not save them both within, ooo what half an hour, they will be left in the house, and it will be set on fire.' The Sheriff began laughing hysterically at this point. 'No guard will stop you. Oh and you better hurry. Who knows what Gisbourne will do to pass the time.' The Sheriff smirked. Robin turned to walk out the gate followed by the rest of the gang. 'Oh and Robin!' The Sheriff called making him turn around. 'Tick tock' He smirked.

Once outside Nottingham the gang turned to Robin with worried and shocked expressions on their faces.

'Djaq do you have any of the antidote left.' Robin asked.

'No we used it all' She said sadly.

Robin nodded.'Go back to the camp and start making some more' Robin ordered. Djaq nodded and ran away quickly into the forest.

Robin turned to the others. 'Right the rest of you. I want you all to go to Merton and get Much take him back to Djaq for the antidote.' Robin said.

'What about Marian?' Will asked.

'I am going for her. Gisbourne will be alone with her.' Robin said and began walking off to Knighton.


	7. Time running out

Ch 7

As the other made their way quickly to Merton knowing that they were running out of time. Robin was on his way to Knighton. He knew that Gisbourne would be alone with her. He wouldn't want anyone else there to ruin his time with her. Also he would want to finish Robin off himself. He was running as fast as he could as time was not on their side. He finally came into view with Knighton Manor. His heart skipped a beat knowing that he had made it in time, and that in a few short moments he would have Marian safe again. Or well he hoped so. He ran down the hill and grouched at some bushes in outside Marian's room. Too his shock the place was covered with guards. They're were three in front of him with their backs facing him. He took this opportunity to sneak up on them from behind, and knock them out. He dragged their bodies one by one into the bushes to hide from other passing guards. He sneaked around the front of the house, staying close to the wall. He peered around the corner to find another two guards guarding the front door of the manor. He hissed under his breath, these to were going to be harder than the others. He pulled his sword out and walked quietly but quickly towards the from the side. The man closest to him didn't notice him, and Robin raised his sword and hit the man on the top of the head. This made the other guard turn to face Robin and raise his sword to strike, but Robin was a better swords man and easily dodged the attack. However, he had not noticed the other guard had regained conciousness and had sneaked up behind Robin, and slashed him in the side with a dagger. Robin let out a cry at the pain and knocked the guard out. He looked to his side where his shirt was slowly being covered in a dark red liquid. He saw two more guards come with a bow and a light arrow. They shot in the windows of the house and Robin could see it easily begin to burn. He looked back to the two guards who had run away. He went to move when his cut caused a sharp sting of pain to travel through his body. He would have to get Djaq to tend to it when he got back to camp. But right now he had to get Marian. He ran into the house and was instantly hit with thick smoke, he coughed as he inhaled some and covered his mouth, he could see through the smoke that there were no more guards. He bounced up the stairs to Marian's bed chamber. He kicked the door open and ran in prepared to fight an angry Gisbourne. But to Robin's surprise the room was empty. He looked around waiting on a surprise attack, but none came. He searched her closet through the back and all the other rooms. But he had to hurry as the house was filling more with thick black smoke, he kicked Edwards door open which was where the arrows had been fired. The room was covered in flames and was barely able to be in. It was hot and full of smoke which made Robin continuously cough. He check the remaining rooms quickly as the flames became out of hand and covered the house but Marian was in none of them. Not even a sign of her being here was evident. Marian wasn't in Knighton. Then Robin realised what had happened. Gisbnourne had taken her to Locksley knowing that Robin would come here for her. Robin thought in worry. He didn't have enough time to save her.

The others who had just arrived at Merton saw the many guards around the manor. They all set plan and began going around the house. At the sound of Little John's whistle they all sprung from their hiding places, and began fighting what ever guard came towards them. Allan and Will paired up and handled the guards as Little John sneaked into the house to get Much. There were no longer any guards as they had all run outside at hearing the fighting. He ran up the stairs and slammed the first door he came to open. He found Much gagged and tied to the bottom of the bed. He walked over and took the gagged out of Much's mouth.

'Are you alright?'

'Am I alright?! Do I look alright!' Much replied in a high pitched voice.

John sighed and shook his head and undone the roped that tied him to the bottom of the bed. Much jumped up at once and walked over to where is sword and shield lay.

'I am not happy about this. No one saw me being kidnapped. Only Marian cares for me.' Much mumbled.

'MOVE' John said in a deep voice that told Much not to argue. Much mumbled more before following Little John down the stairs and back out into the battle.

Robin run as fast as his legs and wound would allow him. It hurt like hell but he had to find Marian before it was too late. Which he feared it already was, almost an hour had gone by now and if the Sheriff was telling the truth he had only _half_ an hour. He finally reached Locksley and unlike Knighton there was not a single guard outside. He sneaked into the Manor easily but walked slowly and contumaciously knowing that Gisbourne would not be happy with his arrival. He got to the top of the stairs and heard voices come from the master bedroom. He approached the door, silently and leaned in to hear what was being said.

'Marian. For the fifth time Robin will not come for you. He has fallen for my trap at Knighton, and will probably be burned to a crisp by now' Gisbourne smirked. He had had to tie Marian to the bed as she would not stop fighting him, and she continued to annoy him about Robin.

'Gisbourne' Marian said calmy. 'How many times have you said that. And how many times has Robin failed to prove you wrong' Marian smirked knowing that that would hit Gisbourne hard.

Robin smirked outside the room door. _That's my girl. _He thought.

'Robin is pathetic.' Gisbourne spat. 'He never deserved you. Your love. He left you and I was here. You will see one day Marian. I am the man for you. And you will marry me' He said sitting on the bed next to her and grabbing her face in his hand forcing her to look at him.

'I am sorry Gisbourne. But I am afraid I am already married.' Marian smirked. Gisboures face turned to one of shock and hurt. And he quickly raised his other hand and striked her face hard. Robin heard this and charged in the door. Bow loaded and aimed at Gisbourne.

'Get away from her' Robin said in a low but obviously dangerous voice.

Gisbourne got up and walked over to the window never taking his eyes from Robin.

'Hood. You survived the fire I see' Gisbourne mumbled sadly.

'Yes but it never hurts to get a little hotter.' Robin smirked and Marian rolled her eyes.

Gisbourne looked away annoyed that he had nothing to say to that. Robin smirked noticing. He then became serious and moved his gaze over to Marian. She was still lying tied by the hands to the top posts of the beds.

'Are you OK?' Robin asked. Marian looked at him and nodded.

'Just take me home Robin' she said. Robin nodded. He planned to do just that. He turned his attention back to Gisbourne.

'I trust that you have been looking after my wife?' He said putting extra emphasis on the word 'wife. Which made Gisbourne look even more angry.

'As best as I could' He mumbled. Marian scoffed and Robin turned to look at her and smirked, this was all the distraction that Gisbourne needed and he lunged forward at Robin and knocked him down. Sending the bow flying out of his arms and across the floor. The two men began rolling around on the floor punching and kicking whenever they got the chance. Marian watched as best as she could, but could not see everything clearly due to them being to close to the bed and she could not move. She heard groans and things breaking, and prayed to who ever that Robin was going to be OK. She hated that once again Robin had had to come to her rescue. She hated feeling so defenceless and weak. Because of her Robin and all the gang had been put in trouble yet again.

Robin pushed Guy off of him with a groan of pain as the force of the push meant that he stretched his cut wound on his side. He stood and looked at Marian who had fear all over her face. But at seeing Robin OK relief flooded her features. Robin heard Gisbourne mumble and stand to his feet. He walked over to the him and kicked him down once again. This time he was knocked out for good. Robin turned back to Marian and walked over to her. It was only when he got close enough to unbind her hands that he noticed how pale she looked. Then he remembered that she had been given the poison. He quickly untied her hands and walked out the manor and towards the forest.

'Marian how long ago did they give you the poison?' He asked carrying her bridal style through the forest. She was very weak and had her eyes closed. When she didn't answer he nudged her up in his arms to wake her. She moaned and frowned.

'Do not know' She mumbled before going quiet again. Robin began walking even faster almost into a jog. He knew that he was running out of time.


	8. two lifes in the balance

Ch 8

**Sorry these are taking so long but I don't seem to have the time anymore. Hopefully I will be quicker now.**

Robin's body ached and every muscle seemed like it was going to burst. But that did not make him stop running. He knew that the life he held in his arms was running out time and he was the only one that could try and save it. His breath was fast and hard, but he had to keep going. He knew the camp was close, and this gave him more hope.

Much had been back at the camp for about half an hour now and had been given the antidote, which had had him throwing up for the last twenty minutes. However, he was now back to the old Much and pacing up and down worried about what was taking Robin so long.

' He should not have gone on his own' He wined for the sixth time since he had been able to speak.

'MUCH!' Everyone yelled which quietened him, but only for a few moments.

'Well I am just saying that someone should have gone with him' Everyone went to protest again when Robin came bursting into the camp, shocking everyone.

'Djaq' Robin said out of breath. Djaq instantly ran over to Robin once she saw the unconscious Marian in his arms.

'John take her and put her on the bed.' Djaq said running over to her medicine cabinet. John walked over and took Marian from Robin's arms. As soon as he had Robin knelled on the ground and tried to catch his breath. Djaq inspected Marian, for any signs.

'How long has she been unconscious for?' She asked.

'Since we left Locksley' Robin said in between breaths.

'Locksley? I thought she was at Knighton?' Will asked.

'It was a trap, to delay me' Robin said.

'I knew it. I said that something was wrong.' Much moaned.

'MUCH!' John yelled silencing him.

'Much.' Robin said standing and walking over to his companion.

'When did they give Marian the poison?' He asked quietly fear obvious in his voice.

'I do not know. They separated us. They took her to another room.' Much explained.

'Much what happened how did the two of you get caught. You were right behind us.' Robin said.

'I...I went back for...for...food' Much said looking down ashamed.

'FOOD!' Robin bellowed. 'Because of your stomach I might loose Marian. Marian may die, because you felt hungry!' Robin yelled.

'Master...' Much went to explain himself when he realised that Robin had gone quiet pale. Robin put his hand to his head, it felt heavy and sore and everything started spinning. Then everything went black.

'MASTER!' Much shouted and ran to Robin's collapsed body. He began shaking him softly to wake him, but it was useless. The rest of the gang rushed over, including Djaq.

'What happened?' She asked.

'He just...just collapsed.' Much said he removed his hand from Robin's torso and noticed that it was red with blood. He looked at Djaq with shock and fear in his eyes and watched as she ripped open his masters shirt to find a large cut wound.

'John lift him carefully and place him on the bed next to Marian.

'He has lost a lot of blood.' Djaq said. She gazed at Marian who was still unconscious, then back at Robin who was now also unconscious and had lost a lot of blood.

'Will I have some of the antidote in that vile. Give Marian a small amount every five minutes.' Djaq instructed Will who do grabbed the vile and sat down next to Marian immediately.

Djaq went over to where she kept her medical supplies and got a needle, string and lots of bandages. Much's eyes widened when he saw what her arms were full of.

Djaq sat down again next to Robin and inspected his wound again. She cleaned it to have a better look inside.

'Oh no' Djaq said worry all over her voice. Much looked up even more frightened now.

'He's bleeding on this inside.' Djaq stated.

'That's bad. That's really bad...Right?'

'YES MUCH' Djaq shouted as she tried to sew Robin's wound after finally getting the bleeding to stop. Marian was also coming around slowly. But they were not out of danger yet. At the moment all they could do was wait and prey and hope that everything would work out.


	9. hand in hand

Ch 9

the gang kept a close eye on Marian and Robin over the next few days. It was strange because they were still un-concious, but after the first night the gang had woken to see Robin and Marian laying holding each others hand. As though they were fighting off death together. As though they were telling each other to hold on and that everything would be all right. Djaq smiled at the sight and secretly glanced over at Will, but he wasn't looking. Djaq wondered if she would ever have anything special like Robin and Marian.

As the days passed the gang continued doing their normal work, although, Djaq would always remain in the camp, encase anything happened with Robin and Marian. The gang had been needing to give extra money out to the villages lately, as the Sheriff was punishing them because his plan to kill Much and Marian had not worked.

Robin wound seemed to be healing quickly. Djaq changed the bandages everyday, and luckily there was no sign of infection. Marian on the other hand was still unconscious, she has woken once only for a couple of moments then had fallen unconscious again. Djaq had discovered that Marian had been given the poison a long time before Much, and perhaps even a larger amount. Therefore, Djaq was giving her the anti-dote in small doses every day. They had to be careful with amount as to much of the anti-dote would risk Marian's health also.

A few more days past, and there was still no change with Robin and Marian. As it got dark the rest of the gang went to sleep. Marian slowly came to. Her eyes felt heavy and she didn't think that she could open them. But she fought the feeling and slowly opened them to see the top of the tree's. Her head hurt and she squinted at the light coming from the fire. She tried to look around but everything was a little blurry. She felt something grip her hand tight and turned to look at the right of her. She gasped as she saw Robin laying unconscious clutching her hand. She smiled and tugged on it, trying to rouse him. But he didn't stir. She frowned and then started to worry. She sat up still holding his hand a knelt beside him.

'Robin' She whispered. But there was no reply. She then noticed the bandages under her shirt. She lifted them and saw healing wound. Fear over took her body. What had happened to Robin. She thought back to the night when he had come to rescue her. She could not remember it all clearly. But she did remember a fight between Robin and Gisbourne, but she did not remember him getting wounded in the fight. In fact she remembered him easily beating Gisbourne. She leaned in close next to his ear.

'Robin my love' She whispered softly. 'You have to wake up my love. Because I need you. You changed my world with just one smile and you stole my heart with just one kiss' She then leaned down and kissed him on the lips. She kissed him for a while before he responded to the kiss. She smiled and pulled back. Robin was frowning with his eyes close.

'Hi handsome' she smiled. Robin mumbled still not opening his eyes.

'Am not that bad to look at am I?'

Robin laughed quietly. He opened his eyes slowly and touched her cheek with his hand' Your beautiful' He said in a quiet tired voice. Marian smiled and leaned down to kiss him. The kiss turned passionate and Robin cupped Marian's face with his hands and Marian leaned in closer to him.

'Ahh' Robin gasped in pain breaking the kiss. Marian pulled away quickly worried.

'Robin what's wrong'

'You pressed on my cut' He winced.

Marian laughed quietly. 'You baby'

Robin scowled at her. 'Marian I have been stabbed saving you I might add, and this is how you treat me' He pouted. Marian laughed and leaned down and kissed him again.

'Your my Knight in shining armour.' She laughed. Robin smiled and they shared a passionate kiss, before Marian climbed in next to Robin and they both fell asleep.

The next morning Djaq woke to find the rest of the gang apart from Much asleep. Much was down at the big cooking pot trying to make something edible for breakfast. Djaq turned to go and check on the casualties when she saw that Marian's bed was empty. Djaq looked around wildly trying to find the missing woman. Then when she looked at the bed next to Marian's she saw two figures squeezed into the small male shift bed. She laughed happily and walked over to them.

She gently shook them and Marian awoke, then Robin both looking tires and annoyed at being woken up.

'Djaq. What is it?' Marian asked tiredly rubbing her eyes.

'Just making sure that you two were alive' Djaq laughed.

'Well now you can see that. So can we go back to sleep?' Robin asked moodily. Once Djaq had nodded they both curled back down and went to sleep.

'Robin and Marian are awake. They will be fine now.' Djaq announced to Much and the rest of the gang, when they awoke.

'I'm not being funny...but its about time' Alan yawned.

After breakfast the gang set to work leaving Robin and Marian alone to get their last piece of rest before they had to go back to doing their normal work.


	10. husband and wife time

CH 10

**THIS IS RATED "M"**

Marian awoke to find the camp empty. She smiled to herself and turned to look at Robin who had his eyes closed. But she knew that he wasn't sleeping. She nudged him with her elbow.

'Your awake' He said without opening his eyes.

'I am' She turned in his arms to face him.

He sighed contently and pulled her closer.

'Robin' Marian whispered into his ear.

'Hmm' He mumbled in reply.

'Come with me' She whispered as she sat up holding onto his hand. Robin frowned and sat up with her. She lead him off the make shift bed and into the the forest. Marian giggled childly as she led Robin through the forest. Whereas, he just smirked curiously at his wife.

Finally Marian stopped in a hidden glen. Robin frowned and looked around.

'Marian' Robin laughed. 'What are you up to?' He said looking slyly to her.

She turned and looked at him smirking slyly.

'Well...' She said walking up to him and started pulling playfully at his tunic. He watched his wife with a fascinated curiosity as she acted completely out of character.

'As you know I have been discussing some things with Djaq about...our marriage.'

'Right' Robin said slowly an uncertainly, gazing at her with a smile on his face.

'And exactly what about our marriage has been the topic of discussion' He asked knowing full well what she was meaning.

'How we have yet to...consummate it' Marian said looking down a little embarrassed.

Robin laughed quietly. Only Marian could still be one of the most innocent of ladies still, when talking about such a topic.

'Marian love' He said placing a hand on her face and making her look him in the eye. 'Is this why you have brought me here?' He asked softly.

She nodded shyly. Robin slowly leaned down and kissed her. 'Why didn't you say so' He smiled and Marian hit him playfully and kissed him again.

'But this is no place for my lovely wife.' He stated. Marian looked at Robin with a face of worry. She knew that look all to well. That look meant a plan...and a plan...meant trouble.

'Robin...' She started to protest, but he quickly grabbed her arm and led her through the forest. She had no idea until she noticed the familiar trail. He was taking her to Knighton.

Before Marian knew it the sight of her old home was before her. There were no guards, there hadn't been...not for a long time. When her father had died Robin had brought her to live in the forest. It was no longer safe for her in the Castle with male head to her name and with the castle guards and Gisbourne snooping around. They could have easily taken advantage of her. She had been over whelmed when Robin had come and asked her to come to the forest with him. He had asked her many times before, but this time was different, this time she could say what she always wanted to sat. 'Yes'. He shot an arrow through the window with her bed sheets tied to it for them to climb down. Robin had made Marian hold onto him as he had climbed down carrying both of their weight. He had climbed onto the horse he had waiting and then helped her up, and with one last glance at her prison he rode off, taking her to her freedom.

Robin squeezed her hand and brought her out of her distant day dream. He walked over to the house and opened the door. Marian gasped it was like being back home. Many memories of being here with her father surfaced at seeing the chair he often sat at at the fire. She could almost hear his voice as he called her as a child to come to the door, as a certain Lord had come to visit. She smiled at the memories. After her father had died his lands and house went to the use of the Sheriff who had done nothing with them of yet.

'Are you ok?' Robin asked seeing the dazed look on his wife's face. He suddenly began regretting bringing her here. Perhaps she would not like it and this visit would cause her to much pain.

'I am fine. Just some happy memories coming back' She turned and smiled at Robin. She saw the uncertainty and worry on his face. She smiled once more and then led him up the stairs to her old room. Robin walked in behind her and closed the door. He watched as Marian walked over and rested her hand on her old four poster bed.

Robin remembered when they were little how, he would say goodnight to her and Edward and then walk off. But what he would really do was wait at the edge of the forest. And when Marian came and opened her window giving him the signal he would walk back over and climb in through the window. Then he would spend many more hours talking with her. There had been one time where they had come dangerously close to being caught. Edward had come to tell Marian that he was going to go to the Castle for an hour or so. Robin had had to hide behind the door and when Edward would turn his back to him he would pop his head out and make funny faces, causing Marian to almost laugh, and for him to get a scolding from Marian once her father was out of the room.

There had also been one time where yet again, he had snuck in her window. However, this time they had been very tired from their day of games and fun, and they had both fallen asleep on the bed. Robin woke at almost mid-day to see it nice and bright for a new day. Fear hit him fast and he quickly shook Marian awake violently. She stirred and once he had explained the situation to her, she jumped like freezing water had been thrown on her and began ushering him out of the window. He had been sixteen at the time and her fourteen. After that night both had been so embarrassed that they didn't see each other for three days. To which made their parents think that perhaps they were not tied together by invisible shackles.

Although, this room also brought sad memories. Like the time Robin and the gang had carried Marian back here after her short death. Or the time that hurt Robin the most. The time she had excepted the hand in marriage of Guy of Gisbourne. Robin had truly believed that he had lost her that day. That she was going to be not just another man's, but his enemies forever. But Marian...never failing had surprised him. She had punched Gibourne in the face at the alter, and had then rode off not literally into the sunset with him but almost. That day it was as though something had been returned to him...she had...and with her came back his heart.

Marian now noticed that Robin was obviously day dreaming. She smiled as she watched his face change emotions with each memory. Then his face went sad and showed signs full of pain and anger.

'Robin' She whispered and he turned to her quickly. 'Are you OK?'

'I am fine. Just some memories that is all.' He said gazing out the window to the spot where he had sat and listened to the woman he love agree to be wedded to another man. Marian followed his gaze and knew exactly what memory he was reliving. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked down into her eyes and smiled.

'I am here with you now. That was along time ago, and I am not his wife but your.' Marian smiled. She leaned up and whispered into his ear. 'Now make me truly your wife.' She pulled back and looked into his eyes. Robin wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down into passionate kiss. He then picked Marian up bridal style and walked over to the bed placing her on it gently.

Back at the camp everyone had returned. And to everyone's confusion and Much's horror they found that their two invalids had gone. Djaq then found a note left by their bunks, in Marian's handwriting.

_Will be back soon. Gone to have some husband and wife time. _

_Love Marian._

Djaq read it aloud and Much frowned.

'Husband and Wife time...What is that?!' He exclaimed. Djaq smiled and looked at Will who blushed. Allan patted Much on the back and then walked over to his bunk. John ignored the conversation. Whilst Much stood there still confused about where Robin and Marian had gone.


	11. MyLittleEmmilette

Ch 11

**Hey. I am REALLY sorry how long it has taken me to update this. I just couldn't think of anything. BUT My-Little-Emmilette to the rescue. Some of my last reviews asked for a M rated scene between Marian and Robin, and My-Little-Emmilette wrote one for me. So everything in this chapter is her own work. Please review and I will let her know what you thought.**

Marian laughed as Robin picked her up, feeling the warmth of his arms around her seemed to melt her, seemed to make her melt into a puddle on the floor, luckily she didn't. he stopped moving for a while, just standing in the middle of the room, holding her above the wooden floorboards that had seen their whole relationship develop. The small candle that burned in the corner sent a warm glow over his face, shadows dancing over his gorgeous face. She had waited for three months to be with this man, and she wanted to savor every moment. Her left hand fiddled with the fabric of his shirt, gently tugging at the small strings, although not enough to make it seem obvious. She smiled at her husband and she saw his own lips curl to a smile, the one he saved especially for her. The hand that held the fabric soon moved to cup his cheek, the stubble tickling the palm of her hand as she pulled his mouth to hers, she felt him smile and deepened the kiss. Hearing the soft moan that he let out she let both hands clasp the back of his head, as if dragging him deeper into her mouth, the wetness of it sending electric shocks through her entire body, making her silently beg for more. She felt his hand slide from under her leg and gently put her back on the ground, wrapping his arms around her waist and clutching the fabric of her dress.

"Marian" he whispered into her mouth

"Yes?" she replied, nibbling on his bottom lip. Nearly sending him to the floor in a heap.

"Are you sure.I mean we can wait" he was silenced by her soft finger against his lips,

"Robin, we have waited long enough.I want you, all of you" she whispered, moving her mouth to the nape of his neck, hearing his soft groans she began trailing soft, wet kisses down it, and then back up to his mouth, she had heard his breathing grow fast and as soon as she felt his lips on hers he had engulfed her with them, lifting her feet from the floor, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved over to one of the wooden beams of the four poster bed, pinning her back gently to it, hearing her soft whimpers he let his hands wander through her soft curls, gently gripping them in his hands, his fingers winding around them, as his mouth explored her own. Suddenly the need to breathe became too much for either to ignore and they reluctantly parted, gasping for breath, foreheads against one another.

"I love you" Robin looked up into her eyes, the eyes that captivated him for all those years and could still weaken him at the knees. The deep azure pools he could so easily lose himself in were staring back at him, giving herself to him in a way she never had before. Her hand cupping his cheek thumbing the bone.

"I love you" he replied huskily, she smiled and then pulled him quickly back to her mouth, moaning as the weight of his body pinned her softly to the bed, she could feel his excitement against her leg and smiled, it was she who could do this to him, it was she who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She closed her eyes as she felt his wet mouth trail down her neck, sucking and nibbling on the skin until she cried out. And she was sure she did.

Clutching the fabric of his shirt she gasped as he began to kiss the right spot, his mouth new her so well, knew exactly where to kiss and gnaw. She threw her head back, hitting the beam, but she really didn't care, her hands trailed down to his waist, un-tucking the green shirt he wore, letting the palms of her hands wander over the bare skin of his back, her fingers running smooth paths over him, growing dangerously cloth to his waistband, she grabbed the fabric and held it tightly, a little nervous about what she was doing. She made sure it was all un-tucked before slowly lifting it over his stomach and chest, letting the soft skin of her hands graze it in the process, she was amazed when he lifted his arms and let their lips part, she gently lifted it over his head and threw it on the floor, instantly bringing him back to her, her hands now exploring the front of his body, feeling the rippling pectorals that he had acquired, her fingers grazing over his nipples down to his toned abs, then gliding around his sides to his back, gripping his flesh as he resumed his act on her neck.

Feeling his bare skin on her was breathtaking, she clawed at his back as he sunk his teeth gently into her skin, making her gasp loudly, his hands were amazing, wandering over her skin with such skill, mimicking her own actions and lowering to her corset, gently tugging on the strings, she giggled when his finger caught and he smiled, he finally got it undone and threw it to the side, her dress was rather tight, the material clinging to everyone of her curves, her let his hand flow to her back and slowly unbutton it, letting her bare skin be exposed as he kissed her neck. He let his hands rest on her shoulders, slowly pushing the fabric down her arms and off, her dress now hanging around her hips, leaving her only in a sleeveless undershirt which was practically see through. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he gently lifted her off of the floor, her legs dangling in mid air, he took his opportunity and pushed the rest of the dress to the floor, leaving her now in a small pair of shorts.

He cupped her butt with his hands and jerked her up a little, feeling her enfold her legs around his hips tightly, pressing her back to the beam. His hands squeezed gently and he heard her giggle, making a smile appear over his face as he kissed her neck. The smoothness of her legs was unbelievable, his hands seemed to slide rather than move, around the top of her things and then to the back of them, the skin feeling amazing. Her grip tightening around him as she pulled him closer, gasping as he bit into her neck again, now she could feel his excitement, and she was impressed to say the least. She smiled and ran her hands through his hair, then lowered them to the back of his trousers. Letting her hands slide under the waistband and playfully squeeze his butt, he laughed, well it was more of a groan than a laugh as he jerked his hips to her.

Marian gasped as he moved against her, her thin shorts making it almost mind-blowing, she had had enough, she le herself drop to the floor and her hands quickly undid the lacing on her trousers, pushing them down to the floor. he smiled and chuckled when she jumped up again, catching him off balance and sending them to the bed, she landed on top of him and laughed letting her mouth make its way around his body as he gasped, he felt as if his body was numb, but the pleasure still rippling through it as she slid down his shorts, leaving him naked in front of her, normally he would have come up with a smart innuendo or euphemism, but suddenly he felt so vulnerable in front of her, he pulled her down to him, kissing her more passionately than ever before. Pulling her body on top of his, he moaned loudly when her thigh grazed over his masculinity, she smiled and kissed her way down to his stomach again. Robin panted as her lips did things he could only dream about, he called out her name when she engulfed him with hr mouth, his hands tangling in her hair until he thought he would explode, he couldn't lose control, not yet, he dragged her back up to his mouth and kissed her until her lips were swollen and red. Two bodies heaving for breath, staring at each other. Loving each other.

"I love you" He whispered to her, his voice cracking and raspy

"I love you" she smiled, pulling him up to her, in a sitting position, his arms wrapping around her waist, as he brought his lips to the nape of her neck. She gasped and clutched the curls at the bottom of his hair as her body began to rock against him, not really knowing why, and frankly she didn't care, it felt amazing.

Robin slid his hands over her back and gripped the fabric of her thin undershirt, gently pulling it up over her head and throwing it on the floor. He pulled her into another tight embrace as his mouth devoured her neck again, it was turning bright red now and there would surely be a mark by morning, but he didn't care, he had to taste her. She gasped, her mouth falling open as she felt his hand wander over her bare stomach, gently squeezing at the ribs and she dug her nails into his back as she felt him cup her breast in his hands although they were calloused and rough, they could be as gently as a kitten, teasing and pinching her skin with such tender movements her eyes rolled back in her head, her head jerked back, exposing her neck even more which he took full advantage of, biting deep into it, hearing her call out his name was enough to drive him wild.

He let his mouth take over his hands previous action and she bucked her hips to him, groaning softly. Robin was on the edge, he laughed and quickly spun her under him, she grinned, her face flushed red and a white drowsy haze over her eyes, her hand cupping his cheek, pulling him back to her lips, he waited for any sign of hesitation, but it never came, she just clawed at his back, forcing his weight to shift completely on top of her. She gasped and moaned, al the sensations running through her body was all too much, making her head spin, but in a good way. He kissed her, letting his tongue massage her own and let his hands wander over her slender hips again, pushing the fabric down and she kicked it off to the side, now all that was between them was electrified, heaving, longing skin, desperate for each other. Robin saw a little twinge of fear in her eyes, he felt his heart beat in his chest,

"Marian" he whispered to her ear

"Yes?"

"Breathejust relaxits only me" he smiled, kissing her cheek. Marian smiled and nodded, pulling her to his mouth, her hand wandered to his hips, waiting until she gave them a gentle tug, Robin fused their bodies together, the minute he did he felt Marian dig her nails deep into his back, a small whimper of pain that wrenched his heart apart escaped her lips, he looked down at her and saw her eyes were shut tightly, her forehead wrinkled in pain,

"Marian?"

She pried her eyes open and smiled weakly, pushing his hips with her hand when she was ready again. Soon the pain melted away and she was clawing at his back for different reasons. She moaned louder and louder as Robin pushed her further to heaven, deeper and deeper, sweat dotted their foreheads as they moved as one. Faster and faster, crazing the pace, Marian threw her head over his shoulder when she reached heaven, her toes curling so hard she thought they had broken, every muscle in her body tensing to stone then releasing as if she had no bones at all, still moaning she heard Robin call her name and collapse on to her chest, their hearts beating as one, faster than after a run through the forest.

Their labored breathing the only sound in the room, gulping to force oxygen back into his lungs he rolled to his back, trying to force himself back to earth, he opened his hazy eyes and looked over at the amazing woman by his side, he smiled and extended his arm, lightly grazing her head, beckoning her to him, she smiled drowsily and shuffled over to him, resting her head on his shoulder, draping her arm across his chest, drawing tiny hearts or circles, his own covering her back and holding her shoulder, whilst the other pulled the covers around their waists. The room seemed hotter somehow, as if the air itself was on fire, making it harder to breathe.

"Marian" he whispered slowly.

"Hmm" she replied, still in a dizzy trance.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

Marian giggled, "No, no you didn't" she stated, looking up at him, his own eyes dazed over and tired looking. She leaned up and kissed his tenderly on the moth as his free hand tangled in her hair, pulling her closer. Marian rested her head back on his shoulder and tried to keep her eyes open, but she couldn't, soon all she could hear was the soft breathing of her husband next to her. Robin knew she was asleep, she always made a cute sound when she would drift off.

"I love you my wife" he whispered.

"I love you my husband" she said even in sleep.

Robin couldn't believe what had happened, it was the best night of his life, he smiled as he let his head fall deeper into the pillow and his eyes close, holding her tightly. Soon all that was alive In the room was the flame that sat on the bedside table, the two bodies on the bed in another land, only until morning though.


End file.
